Verlorene Seelen
by Sternschnuppendesaster
Summary: Ich tauchte meinen Kopf in die Schale mit dieser eigenartigen Flüssigkeit und hatte das Gefühl in einen Strudel geraten zu sein. Ich tauchte ein... in die Gedanken meines Vaters... Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Mein erstes Crossover, die Idee hierzu geistert nun schon seit Tagen in meinem Hirn herum und ich habe den unnatürlichen Drang diese Geschichte zu schreiben. Ich freue ich über Eure Reviews und auch über konstruktive Kritik, denn es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen. Auch für Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich immer offen.

Disclaimer: Mir gehört hiervon nichts. Alle Protagonisten gehören ihren Ursprungs Autoren, Joane K. Rowling und Stephanie Meyer

Ich tauchte meinen Kopf in die Schale mit dieser eigenartigen Flüssigkeit und hatte das Gefühl in einen Strudel geraten zu sein. Ich tauchte ein... in die Gedanken meines Vaters... Severus Snape.

1. Kapitel: damals war alles besser

„Miss Cullen so werden Sie Ihren Rückstand nie aufholen" sagte Professor McGonagoll streng und schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf als sie meine Verwandlung des Bechers betrachtet der eigentlich eine Schildkröte sein sollte und nun aussah wie ein gefiederter gelber Becher mit blauen Flügeln.

„Es ist auch ziemlich unlogisch einen Becher in eine Schildkröte zu verwandeln" erwiderte ich trotzig. Mein Leben hatte sich die letzten Monate und Wochen derartig schnell verändert, dass sich jetzt meine angestauchte Wut über all das so langsam ihren Weg in die Freiheit suchen wollte. Ich durfte nicht mehr auf meine Schule zurück, Beauxbatons, durfte meine Freunde nicht mehr sehen und war jetzt irgendwo im tiefsten England und bekam „Privatunterricht" in Hexerei und Zauberei, denn auf die hiesige Schule Hogwarts durfte ich nicht. Warum ich da nicht hin durfte sollte ich noch erfahren, überhaupt waren meine Lehrer sehr gut in ihrer Geheimniskrämerei. Und genau das fuchste mich. Meine Fragen wurden abgeblockt oder nur teilweise beantwortet, ich durfte nicht mehr hinaus und wenn dann nur in Begleitung meiner Familie, die Cullens. Sie war die tollste und beste Familie die man sich wünschen konnte und doch waren sie anderes, so wie ich auch anders war.

Allerdings waren sie keine Zauberer und Hexen, so wie ich, nein sie waren Vampire und haben mich adoptiert als ich gerade mal drei Jahre alt war und meine eigentlichen Eltern gestorben sind. Warum oder woran sie gestorben sind habe ich nie so genau erfahren, alle hüllen sich in Schweigen und Geheimnisse, genau wie meine Privatlehrer. Ich hasste es und hatte schon öfter den Gedanken einfach abzuhauen, ganz weit weg, aber das was schier unmöglich, denn Alice, meine Schwester, wusste ja immer vorher was ich vorhatte. Sie konnte in die Zukunft sehen, nicht viel und manchmal irrte sie sich auch (das ärgert sie besonders). Tja und dann habe ich neben Alice auch noch Edward, einer meiner drei Brüder, der Gedanken lesen kann. Und wie bitte schön soll man da Pläne zum abhauen schmieden? Ich vermisste fast schon schmerzlich die Zeiten als wir alle

zusammen auf die Jagd gegangen sind. Die Cullens tranken kein Menschenblut, sondern das von Tieren, bevorzugt waren, als wir noch in Forks lebten, Grizzlybären und anderes Wildtier. Die Cullens sind und waren immer vorzeige Vampire, sie wollten immer beweisen, dass Vampire keine Blutrünstigen Monster sein müssen. Carlisle Cullen, mein Adoptivvater, war Arzt und so herzensgut und Esme, seine Frau und meine Adoptivmutter die liebenswerteste Frau und Mutter überhaupt. Ich liebte meine Familie sehr und war Ihnen natürlich auch dankbar, dass sie, wegen mir, immer so viel herumreisen mussten. Meine Brüder und Alice fanden das ziemlich ccol und bauten mich auf wann immer meine Situation mich wieder erdrückte. Nur Rosalie (sie ist auch meine Vampirschwester) war alles andere als erfreut darüber. Aber sie schon immer etwas seltsam, obwohl ich ihre Lieblingsschwester war. Vielleicht lag es ja auch daran.

Wir hielten zusammen wie Pech und Schwefel, wir halfen uns gegenseitig und waren immer füreinander da. Und ich vermisste Jake, der mein bester Freund war und dazu noch ein Werwolf, aber der liebste und kuscheligste Werwolf der Welt (was Alice definitiv nie bestätigen würde, für Vampirnasen stinken Werwölfe nämlich und umgekehrt ist es genauso). Jake, hieß mit richtigen Namen Jacob Black und seine Familie lebte mit ihren Stammesleuten, den Quileuten, in einem Reservat in der Nähe von Forks. Ich schickte ihm jeden zweiten Tag eine Eule. Die dritte Eule um genau zu sein, denn die anderen zwei wurden von den anderen Werwölfen aus dem Stamm der Quileute gefressen, versehentlich, wie mir versichert wurde. Sie wussten nicht, dass Eulen bei uns in der Zaubererwelt, als Postzusteller fungierten. Erst als ich, Jake einen Heuler schickte, verstanden die anderen Werwölfe mich und hörten damit auf. Ja, ich vermisste mein altes Leben und ich hasste es von Geheimnissen umgeben zu sein und nur Lückenhafte Informationen zu bekommen. Womit wir wieder bei meiner angestauchten Wut wären. Ich hatte zusätzlich, zu meinem Privatunterricht, auch noch Einzelstunden bei Professor Dumbledore, und durch ihn erfuhr ich erst, wer ich wirklich war. Meine Eltern starben durch den Todesfluch eines der dunkelsten und bösartigsten Zauberers den es je gab, Lord Voldemort. Und nein das war noch nicht genug, denn mein Vater, James Potter, war nicht mein Vater. Meine Mutter, Lily Potter, hatte meinen richtigen Vater verlassen, als ich nicht geboren war. Warum sie ihn verlassen hat, das hat Dumbledore mir nicht gesagt, noch nicht. Ich habe ihn durchbohrt mit Fragen über meinen echten Vater. Doch Dumbledore sagte immer nur, die Zeit würde kommen und ich würde alles erfahren. Doch wann war diese Zeit? So viele Jahre wurde ich im Unglauben gelassen, wurde ich belogen. Ich liebte mein Leben bei den Cullens, ohne Frage, aber ich hatte eine Familie gehabt und sie wurde ermordet. Ich hatte, nein ich HABE einen Bruder, einen echten leiblichen Bruder, er heißt Harry ist ein Jahr jünger als ich und er ist der einzige noch lebende Zauberer den den Todesfluch überlebt hat und dieser Lord Voldemort will Harry töten weil nur einer von beiden überleben kann. Dann gibt es da noch diese Horkruxe, das sind Gegenstände in denen Lord Voldemort seine Seele hineingezaubert hat, mit tiefschwarzer und dunkelste Magie. Und diese Horkruxe muss Harry jetzt finden, soviel weiß ich nun und es überfordert mich, denn ich will Harry helfen und irgendwie kommt nun auch mein leiblicher Vater ins Spiel, ich muss zu ihm, aber mein Vater weiß nicht, dass ich noch lebe. Es ist alles so verwirrend, alles kommt auf einmal die Einzelstunden mit Dumbledore, in denen er mir von meinem Bruder Harry erzählte, waren mehr als befremdlich. Bis ich in Dumbledore Gedanken eintauche konnte, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Im Denkarium konnte ich meinen Bruder sehen und auch meine Mutter an die ich mich so gut wie gar nicht mehr erinnerte, weil ich einfach zu klein war damals. Und doch breitete sich ein vertrautes Gefühl aus, wenn ich die Erinnerung an meine Muter und an Harry sah. Ich muss zugeben, ich sah meiner Mutter schon sehr ähnlich. Wir hatten beide rotes Haar und blasse Haut mit ein paar Sommersprossen. Doch meine Augen waren nicht grün wie die meiner Mutter, meine waren Schwarz.

„Miss Cullen" Professor McGonagolls Stimme holte mich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich seufzte schwer „Ja?" „Ich verstehe dass Ihnen die vergangen Wochen zu schaffen machen, dennoch müssen Sie lernen sich zu konzentrieren" sagte Professor McGonagoll. Vermutlich hatte sie recht, aber all diese Dinge die ich erfahren habe, erfahren musste, nagten an mir. Ich war nun fast 18 Jahre alt und eigentlich schon seit meinem 17. Lebensjahr volljährig, so war es jedenfalls bei uns Zauberern und Hexen. Emmet, mein dritter Vampirbruder, fand das ziemlich cool und war ganz darauf erpicht endlich mal wieder zu kämpfen, gegen das Böse, wie er immer so schön sagte. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Und woher wollte er überhaupt wissen, dass einen Kampf gab? „Wo das Böse ist, da gibt es auch Kämpfe". sagte Emmet als wäre es das selbstverständlichste der Welt und knackte genüsslich seine Knochen. Ich möchte das nicht. Ich möchte keinen Kampf, ich möchte meinem Bruder endlich kennenlernen und meinen Vater, die irgendwo hier in England sind, vielleicht sogar ganz in meiner Nähe.

„Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren Professor" sagte ich „soll ich es noch einmal versuchen?" ich schwang schon meinen Zauberstab um die Verwandlung erneut zu beginnen, da flatterte eine Eule durch das offene Fenster direkt auf Professor McGonagoll zu. Es war eine Eule aus Hogwarts, sie trug einen Brief mit dem Wappen von Hogwarts darauf und lies den Brief in Professor McGonagolls Hand fallen. Sie öffnete den Brief las geschwind die Zeilen und mit einem kleinen Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs löste der Brief in nichts auf. „Nun, ich denke Sie haben für heute genug geübt" sagte Professor McGonagoll und wieder schwang sie ihren Zauberstab um den Becher aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien und wieder in einen normalen Becher zurückverwandelte. „Professort Dumbledore wird gleich kommen und sie schreiben mir bis Dienstag eine Zusammenfassung, warum es sinnvoll ist einen Becher in eine Schildkröte zu verwandeln, dies steht im übrigen in Ihrem Verwandlungsbuch". Ungerecht, die Welt war einfach ungerecht fluchte ich im Stillen. „Ja, Professor" sagte ich und bevor sie durch den Kamin verschwinden konnte fragte ich noch schnell „Wissen Sie was Professor Dumbledore heute von mir will?" obwohl ich mir die Antwort ja eigentlich denken konnte. „Ich denke das werden Sie dann von ihm selbst schon erfahren, Sarah, bis Dienstag" sagte McGonagoll und verschwand im Kamin indem nun grüne Flammen empor stiegen.

Die englischen Zauberer und Hexen waren wirklich Weltmeister im Verschweigen. Und gerade als ich wieder in meine Grübeleien versinken wollte, öffnete sich die Tür und Edward kam herein. „Na, keine Antwort bekommen" sagte er und grinste mich an. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge raus „Es gehört sich nicht die Gedanken anderer zu lesen" sagte ich und ging zu dem großen wundervollen Flügel der sich perfekt in dieses riesige hell durchfutete Zimmer anpasste. Meine Adoptivfamilie war reich, sehr reich, Geld spielte keine Rolle, mal ein schicker neuer Flitzer? Kein Problem, ein neuer Flatscreen? Pipifax. Tja wenn man eine Schwester hatte die Aktienkurse und Lottozahlen mal eben so vorhersehen konnte, brauchte man sich keine fianziellen Sorgen zu machen. „Nun, ich konnte nur deine Gedanken lesen, die Gedanken von deiner Professorin nicht, sie kann ihre Gedanken sehr gut vor mir verschließen." sagte Edward und setzte sich neben mich an den Flügel. Langsam begann ich meine Hände auf den glänzenden Tasten des Flügels zu legen und fing an zu spielen und Edward tat es mir gleich, dies war einer der seltenen Momente in den vergangen Wochen. Damals, in Forks haben Edward und ich das öfter gemacht. Es waren so harmonische Momente, die mir das Gefühl von Geborgenheit gaben, dass die Erinnerung daran schmerzte. Aber jetzt gab es wieder diesen Moment und ich wollte nicht, dass er aufhört. Das Klavierspielen habe ich von Edward gelernt, ebenso wie Violine und Gitarre. Die Cullens waren sehr musikalisch. Und es war ihnen von Anfang an wichtig, dass auch ich die Musik liebte, und das tat ich allerdings. Die Musik gab mir die Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit die brauchte.

Als wir unser Stück zuende gespielt hatten hörten wir ein klatschen. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, Edward blieb ganz gelassen, seine feinen Vampirsinne wussten anscheinend schon, dass wir nicht mehr allein waren. Da stand Professor Dumbledor am Kamin und sah uns strahlend an „Wunderschön gespielt, Klassik ist leider in der heutigen Zeit nicht mehr sooft zu hören. Und gerade in diesen düsteren Tagen die uns noch bevorstehen werden, sollte es mehr Beispiele wie die Euren geben. Musik berührt die Herzen. Und für Mozart hatte ich schon immer eine Vorliebe." Dumbledore zwinkerte uns zu und erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass seine rechte Hand wie verkohlt aussah. Er bemerkte dies und sagte sogleich „Alles zu seiner Zeit Sahrah". Wie immer. Warum mussten alle um mich herum immer wissen was ich dachte oder fühlte? Das nervte mich so richtig.

„Ich schaue mal was Emmet so treibt, vielleicht kann ich ihn diesemal im Armdrücken schlagen" sagte Edward, drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand lautlos, wie immer, durch die Tür.

Nun waren Dumbledore und ich allein. „Guten Abend, Professor" sagte ich. „Wie geht es Harry und meinem Vater?" das war immer meine erste Frage an Professor Dumbledore, seitdem er mich von Harry und meinem Vater erzählt hat. „Ich glaube es geht ihnen soweit gut, so gut wie es zu diesen Zeiten einem gehen kann. Harry sammelt zudem seine Erfahungen in der Liebe, ach das waren noch Zeiten als ich damals so alt war." Dumbledore gluckste. Harry war also verliebt, ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten oder denken sollte. „Und mein Vater?" ich drängte Dumbledore, das dass nicht funktionieren würde wusste ich, dennoch brannte diese Frage jedes Mal in mir auf, in der Hoffnung endlich mehr über ihn zu erfahren.

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, Sarah" sagte Dambledore und ich wusste, dass es zwecklos wäre noch weiter zu fragen.

„Erfahre ich heute wieder etwas über Voldemort, Professor?" fragte ich, so war es die letzten Male gewesen ich habe alles mögliche über Voldemort erfahren. Über seine Familie, seine Morde und die Todesser.

„Nein, heute werden wir in andere Gedanken eintauchen" Dumbledore holte ein kleines Fläschen aus seinem Umhang zig seinen Zauberstab und öffnete mit ihm die Türen des antiken Schrankes der in diesem großen Zimmer stand. Das Denkarium, dass darin war schwebte lautlos auf uns zu. „Wessen Gedanken sind das, Professor?" „meine Gedanken, Sarah, heute befassen wir uns mit deinem Vater."


	2. Chapter 2

2. Kapitel - Erinnerungen

Mein Herz pochte wie verrückt, heute würde ich endlich etwas über meinen Vater erfahren und doch hatte ich Angst davor. Wie würde er sein? Wie sah er wohl aus? Würde ich ihn mögen? Dumbledore schien zu wissen was ich dachte (wen wunderte es), denn er sagte „Sarah hör mir bitte gut zu, dein Vater hat in der Vergangenheit Dinge getan die nicht zu entschuldigen und nicht ehrenhaft sind, doch er hat Reue gezeigt und geschworen alles zu tun um diese Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Dein Vater ist ein mutiger und tapferer Mann und ich vertraue ihm." Ich konnte kaum einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ein Teil von mir wollte am liebsten sofort in die Erinnerungen eintauchen, doch der andere Teil von mir sträubte sich dagegen. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl ich musste diese Erinnerungen sehen.

„Bereit?" fragte Dumbledore „Bereit" sagte ich und Dumbledore öffnete das Fläschen und lies die silbrige Flüssigkeit in das Denkarium fliesen. Langsam tauchten unsere Gesichter in die Flüssigkeit des Denkariums, wie in einem Strudel und langsam klärte sich die verschwommene Szenerie, Dumbledore und ich standen auf einem Hügel es war schon dunkel und es schien Herbst zu sein, denn die Bäume wogen sich im Wind und verloren ihre Blätter. Erst war ich verwirrt weil ich niemanden sah, doch dann drehte Dumbledore sich um und ich erkannte einen weiteren Dumbledore und einen Mann der ganz in Schwarz gekleidet war, sehr dünn und blass und seine langen schwarzen Haare wurden vom Wind zerzaust. Er wirkte aufgelöst, ja fast schon verzweifelt.

Mein Vater, das war mein Vater.

„Töten Sie mich nicht" sagte er zu dem anderen Dumbledore. „Das hatte ich nicht vor." Dumbledores Zauberstab spendete Licht und es sah irgendwie gespenstisch aus. „Was wollen Sie Severus?" Dumbledores Worte waren voller Hass.

„Ich- ich möchte Sie um etwas bitten"

„Ein Todesser der mich um etwas bittet?"

„Bitte, meine Tochter und Lily..." seine Stimme brach.

„Die Prophezeiung bezog sich auf einen Jungen der Ende Juli geboren wird."

„Es geht um ihren Sohn, der Dunkle Lord wird sie alle töten. Ich flehe Sie an, bringen Sie Lily und Sarah in Sicherheit, wenn ihnen was zustößt, dann-dann..." weiter kam er nicht, seine Verzweiflung brachte es nicht zustande das zu sagen was er dachte.

„Lord Voldemort wird ihnen bestimmt Gnade gewähren." sagte Dumbledore.

„Nein, ich habe es versucht, aber..:"

„Sie widern mich an" Dumbledores Stimme war voller Verachtung.

„Der Tod des Jungen und seinem Vater ist Ihnen egal, solange Sie haben was Sie wollten?"

„Bringen Sie alle in Sicherheit, bitte Dumbledore, ihnen darf nichts passieren, bitte"

„Und was geben Sie mir dafür, Snape?"

„Was meinen - ?" Snapes Gesicht wurde noch weißer als es ohnehin schon war. Und nach einigen Sekunden antwortete er „Alles."

Die Szene löste sich langsam auf und als alles wieder klar wurde standen der echte Dumbledore und ich in einem alt eingerichteten Büro. Mein Vater, Snape, saß auf einem Stuhl, wie ein Häufchen Elend.

„Sie-Sie wollten sie schützen... Auf sie aufpassen..."

„Sie wurden verraten, sie haben der falschen Person vertraut" sagte Dumbledore. „Der Junge hat überlebt. Severus, er hat Ihre Augen, genau Ihre Augen."

„Nicht" schrie Snape. „Meine Tochter...Lily..." Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„Wenn Sie Ihre Tochter und Lily geliebt haben, richtig und wahrhaftig geliebt haben, dann haben Sie nur einen richtigen Weg, Severus".

„Wie meinen Sie das, Dumbledore?"

„Helfen Sie mir Lilys Sohn zu beschützen."

„Wofür braucht er einen Schutz, der Dunkle Lord ist tot."

„Der Dunkle Lord wird zurückkehren, das wissen Sie, Severus."

Snape rang nach Worten, hielt inne und sah Dumbledore an.

„Nun gut, ja ich tu es, aber Dumbledore verraten Sie niemanden etwas, niemanden. Ich möchte Ihr Wort haben. Potters Sohn..."

„Mein Wort, Severus? Wenn sie unbedingt darauf bestehen." sagte Dumbledore und sah auf das Gesicht meines Vaters herab. Erst jetzt sah ich, dass er ein Foto in seiner Hand hielt, ich ging näher ran um zu sehen was darauf zu sehen war und konnte ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken. Auf dem Bild waren meine Eltern, Lily und Snape, und beide hielten ein Baby in den Armen, mich. Sie sahen so glücklich aus. Strahlten gewissermaßen um die Wette. Die Szene löste sich auf und kurz darauf befand ich mich wieder in unserem Wohnzimmer.

Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und Edward kam mit Emmet hereingestürmt, besorgte Minen in ihren Gesichtern und ich verstand nun warum, mir rannen Tränen übers Gesicht und ich schluchzte unaufhörlich.

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie Sarah Trost spenden wollen, dass können Sie auch sogleich tun. Aber jetzt gibt es noch einige winzige Dinge die ich mit Ihrer Schwester bereden muss." Dumbledore sagte die Worte beruhigend aber dennoch bestimmt. Und so zogen sich Edward und Emmet zurück, nicht ohne mir einen besorgten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Mein Vater heißt Snape?" Dumbledore lächelt.

„Ja, Severus Snape"

Ich wische mir mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen, langsam werde ich ruhiger.

„Er war ein Todesser, er hat für Voldemort gearbeitet..." begann ich, doch Dumbledore unterbrach mich.

„Dein Vater ist immer noch ein Todesser, er spioniert in meinem Auftrag weiter für Voldemort und umgekehrt genauso."

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich?" irgendwie musste ich diese Bilder und Eindrücke verarbeiten.

„Das ist es in der Tat, Sarah und du erinnerst Dich bestimmt an meine Worte die ich dir vorhin gesagt habe."

„Das mein Vater viele Fehler gemacht hat, aber er ein mutiger und ehrenwerter Mann ist." wiederholte ich Dumbledores Worte.

„Das ist er" Dumbledore sah mich über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an.

„Und er hat Harry all die Jahre beschützt, obwohl er wusste das meine Mutter tot ist und immer noch glaubt, dass ich auch tot bin?" Ich ersuchte mich daran zurück zu erinnern wie mein Vater reagiert hatte, als Dumbledore ihm gesagte hatte, dass er auf Harry aufpassen sollte. Man hat ihm regelrecht angesehen, dass es ihm zuwider war den Sohn seines Widersachers zu beschützen. Denn das war Harrys Vater, James Potter, schon seit Schultagen gewesen. So viel habe ich in Erfahrung bringen können, aber mehr auch nicht.

„Oh ja, Du darfst nicht vergessen, wie sehr er Dich und deine Mutter geliebt hat. Die Reue, das Gewissen, dass er Euch verloren hat trieb ihn an Harry zu beschützen."

„Ich denke für heute waren das genügend Eindrücke" sagte Dumbledore und ging zum Kamin

„Wann werden Sie wiederkommen?" fragte ich ihn.

„Eine gute Frage, die ich leider so nicht beantworten kann, denn in Hogwarts wartet viel Arbeit und nicht nur dort. Ich werde dir eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, Sarah. Leb wohl"

Und dann stieg er in den Kamin, wie Professor McGonagoll zuvor auch und war auch schon verschwunden.

################################################## #####################

Kleines Review?


	3. Chapter 3

3. Kapitel: Erkenntnisse

Da saß ich nun, mein Wissen darin erweitert, dass ich nun endlich etwas über meinen Vater erfahren hatte. Allerdings was ich da erfahren habe machte es dennoch nicht einfacher. Severus Snape... und ich habe seine Augen. Ob er noch das Bild von uns hat? Was macht er in diesem Augenblick?

„Wie geht es dir Schwesterherz" ich fuhr erschrocken zusammen, Jasper (mein dritter Vampirbruder) setzte sich neben mich. „Jasper, erschreck mich doch nicht so, daran werde ich mich nie gewöhnen." Jasper lächelte mich an und ich fühlte wie mich eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte und meine Verwirrung wich und ich ruhiger wurde. Das war Jaspers Fähigkeit, die Stimmung der Menschen so zu verändern (wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit) dass alle Angst und Unruhe von ihnen wich. Und in diesem Augenblick war ich ihm sehr dankbar dafür.

„Besser" sagte ich und drückte seine kalte Hand.

„Wenn Du darüber reden willst..." begann Jasper, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nein, du weiß dass ich das nicht kann. Jetzt jedenfalls noch nicht, aber irgendwann bestimmt."

Für einen kurzen Augenblick sah man Jasper die Enttäuschung an, doch so schnell wie sie kam, verschwand sie auch wieder.

„Schon gut Schwesterchen, immerhin darfst du dich Edward anvertrauen wir stehen hinter dir."

„Danke Jasper"

Das ich Edward alles erzählen durfte, lag eigentlich nur daran dass Edward die Gedanken anderer lesen konnte, sofern deren Geist sich nicht dagegen verschloss. Dumbledore fand es sehr hilfreich dass Edward auch davon wusste, Edward könnte uns eine große Hilfe sein. Mich beunruhigte die Vorstellung und Edward lachte darüber, denn er fand es aufregend, genau wie die anderen. Und wenn es nach Emmet gehen würde, so würde er am liebsten jetzt schon in den Kampf ziehen. Ja, sie waren stark, hatten übernatürliche Kräfte, dennoch sie waren meine Familie, gaben mir halt und wenn auch nur einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen würde, würde ich mir Vorwürfe machen, dass sie, wegen mir, darein geraten sind.

Die Wochen vergingen und Dumbledore kam in dieser Zeit nicht wieder. Meine Fragen an Professor McGonagoll oder einem anderen meiner „Privatlehrer" wurden konsequent abgeblockt. „Professor Dumbledore wird sich dann wieder mit Ihnen in Verbindung setzen, wenn sein Zeit es zulässt, er ist ein viel beschäftigter Mann" sagte eines Nachmittag Remus Lupin. Meine Laune hatte in den letzten Wochen ihren Tiefpunkt erreicht. Ich durfte nicht raus, noch nicht mal in den hiesigen Supermarkt durfte ich. Die weiteste Strecke die ich zurücklegen konnte war bis zum Ende des Gartenzauns und wieder zurück ins Haus. Es waren mehrere Schutzzauber über fas Haus und dem Grundstück gelegt worden, weiter allerdings nicht. Und auch wenn der Garten nicht gerade klein war, ich kannte schnell alle Ecken in- und auswendig. Und die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore nicht kam, machte es noch schlimmer, denn ich hoffte so sehr, dass ich wieder etwas über meinen Vater oder Harry erfahren würde.

Und als an einem trüben Junitag Edward, Carlisle, Esme und Jasper zum Jagen wollten, flehte ich sie an mich mitzunehmen. Ich sehnte mich danach endlich etwas anderes zu sehen als diesen goldenen Käfig.

„Sarah, ich werde dir nicht noch einmal erklären, dass es nicht geht. Wir haben unsere Anweisungen." sagte Carlisle mit seiner ruhigen Art und damit machte er es letztendlich nur noch schlimmer.

„Aber es würde doch keiner merken, wir wären heute Abend wieder da und mit Euch zusammen kann mir doch gar nichts passieren." Jetzt standen mir die Tränen in den Augen. Verstanden sie denn gar nicht wie es in mir aussah? Wie es mir ging nach Monaten in dieser Einöde? Edward lächelte nur gequält, ja er wusste wie es in mir aussah, aber was brachte es mir? Nichts.

Doch zu meiner Verwunderung sagte Edward „Carlisle, ich denke wir könnten dieses eine Mal eine Ausnahme machen, die letzten Wochen waren alles andere als einfach für Sarah." Ich sah Edward an und brauchte ihm nicht zu sagen wie dankbar ich ihm dafür war, dass er sich für mich einsetzte.

„Ich könnte meinen Besen nehmen, dann müsst ihr mich nicht herumtragen." (das war absolut untertrieben, denn Vampire sind so stark und schnell, dass die Cullens mich locker auf dem kleinen Finger balancieren konnten).

„Außerdem ist mein Feuerblitz schon ganz staubig und das ist wirklich nicht gut für einen Besen. Und ich bin auch ganz vorsichtig" fügte ich noch schnell hinzu und sah Carlisle wie ein unschuldiges Kind an.

„Ich weiß nicht, Edward" begann Carlisle „Alice siehst du irgendetwas?" wandte sich Carlisle nun an Alice.

„Hab viel Spaß, Sarah" sagte Alice augenzwinkernd zu mir und widmete sich wieder ihrem Fernsehprogramm, dass sie gerade eingeschaltet hatte. Mein Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung, wenn Alice nichts gesehen hatte, dann stand einem Ausflug sozusagen nichts mehr im Wege. Ich sah Carlisle an und er haderte noch kurz, sagte dann aber

„Nun gut Sarah, du darfst mitkommen, aber du bleibst mit deinem Besen immer bei uns. Keine Erkundungen im Alleingang." Ich strahle ihn an „Danke!" dann flitzte ich aus dem Zimmer um die Treppe hochzustürmen in mein Zimmer um meinen Rucksack zu packen.

„In einer Stunde geht es los" rief Esme mir hinterher.

„Das schaff ich" rief ich zurück. Ich war so glücklich. Nach Wochen in diesem Haus fühlte ich mich wieder gut. Endlich durfte ich weiter als der doofe Gartenzaun.

Da eine Jagd bei den Cullens nicht nach ein paar Stunden vorbei ist, sondern zwei bis drei Tage dauerte, packte ich meinen Rucksack mit ausreichend warmer und wetterfester Kleidung. Carlisle, der als Arzt im hiesigen Krankenhaus arbeitete, hatte sich über das Wochenende frei genommen. Fröhlich summend lief ich mit meinem Rucksack die Treppen herunter, Edward hatte schon alles in den Van gepackt (Vampire sind nicht nur stark, sondern auch schnell, sehr schnell) und Esme die Gute, hatte mir reichlich Proviant gemacht, Ihre Sandwiches waren mittlerweile meine Leibspeise. Sie war einfach so liebevoll und gutherzig. Man konnte nicht anders als sie gern zu haben. Ich drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die eiskalte Wange.

„Danke Esme"

„Danke mir nicht Sarah, du hast es verdient ein paar Tage hier raus zu kommen."

Das Jagdgebiet das die Cullens sich ausgesucht hatten lagen ein paar Stunden Autofahrt weiter nördlich.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du den alten Schrubber nicht mit in den Kofferraum gelegt hast" sagte Edward und sah mich mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„ Edward" begann ich besserwisserisch „das ist kein Schrubber, sondern ein Rennbesen, genau gesagt ein Feuerblitz und den packt man nicht einfach mal eben so zwischen die Campingausrüstung." Edward schüttelte nur verständnislos den Kopf, ließ mich aber in Ruhe. Es machte Edward immer Spaß sich über Zauberei lustig zu machen. „Unnötiger Hokuspokus" sagte er damals als ich auf Beaubaxtons eingeschult wurde. Aber er kam nicht umher mir anerkennend zuzusehen, wenn ich meinen Kessel und meine Zaubertrankustensilien benutzte um Zaubertränke zu brauen. Ich liebte es Zaubertränke zu brauen. Für mich hatte es etwas beruhigendes.

Wir fuhren in ein großes Waldgebiet, einen Nationalpark, wie ich auf einem Schild lesen konnte. Doch aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass meine Ziehfamilie nie auf die Idee kommen würde in einem Nationalpark die dort lebenden und geschützten Tiere jagen würde. Die Jagt sollte durch die angrenzenden Wälder gehen. Dort gab es genügend Wildtiere zum Jagen. Bedeutete aber auch einige Stunden Fußmarsch durch das Nationalparkgebiet. Meinen Feuerblitz konnte ich somit nicht gleich benutzen.

Carlisle lenkte den Van auf den großen Parkplatz, nur vereinzelt sah man Autos dort parken. Bei diesem Wetter hatte niemand Lust durch einen Nationalpark zu laufen. Das hegte die Hoffnung in mir doch schon meinen Feuerblitz zu benutzen.

„Das halte ich für keine gute Idee" sagte Edward zu mir. Ich verdrehte die Augen und deutete auf die wenigen Autos.

„Ach, nun komm schon, es ist doch gar nichts los. Das merkt doch keiner."

Edward hat recht, Sarah" sagte Carlisle „Es ist sicherer wenn wir bis zu Grenze laufen, ab da kannst du deinen Besen benutzen und wir können jagen. Genervt seufzte ich, erkannte jedoch, dass Carlisle recht hatte.

„OK, ihr habt ja recht" Ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus der Jeans, deutete mit der Spitze auf mich und sagte „_Impervius_". Jetzt konnte der Spaß losgehen, ohne dass ich vom Regen eingeweicht werden würde. Meinen Besen verstaute ich in meinem Rucksack, bei dem ich einen Ausdehnungszauber angewandt hatte.

„Soll ich deinen Rucksack tragen, Schwesterchen?" fragte mich Edward „oder hast du dafür auch einen netten Zauberspruch. Ich lachte nur, deutete mit der Zauberstabspitze auf meinen Rucksack uns sprach „_Levicorpus_" nun war mein Rucksack federleicht.

„Ich denke ich schaffe das allein, Bruderherz. Ich darf ihn nur nicht zu viel Schütteln, sonst fallen allgemeine Bücher, der Kessel und meine Zaubertrankutensilien um und alles ist durcheinander."

„Das hast du alles mitgenommen?" Edward sah mich fassungslos an „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht noch etwas vergessen hast? Deinen Kleiderschrank vielleicht?"

„Mein lieber Edward, irgendwann schaffe ich es dich in eine schleimige Kröte zu verwandeln, dann wirst du dich nicht mehr über mich lustig machen."

„Können wir" fragte Carlisle lachend, er amüsierte sich immer wenn Edward mich versuchte aufzuziehen und ich ihm immer wieder kontra gab.

Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg, es war ein herrliches Gefühl endlich wieder durch die freie Natur zu gehen und nicht eingesperrt in einem Haus zu sein.

Nach ein paar Stunden brach die Dämmerung herein.

„Wir sollten unser Lager aufbauen, bis zur Grenze ist es nicht mehr weit" sagte Carlisle „wir werden morgen früh weiter gehen. Während Carlisle und Edward die Zelte aufbauten und Esme ein Lagerfeuer machte, lief ich einen kleinen Radius um unser Lager ab und sprach einige Schutzzauber aus, die ich kannte. Eigentlich war es absurd, ich war hier mit drei Vampiren, die allesamt sehr stark, clever und schnell waren. Mir würde nichts geschehen. Aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass da draußen irgendetwas ist. Gefahr. Greifbar nahe.

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und ich schlief tief und fest und als ich am nächsten Wochen aufwachte stieg mir schon der Duft von Rühreiern in die Nase.

„Hmmm... Carlisle, das riecht köstlich. Danke" Erst jetzt merkte ich wie hungrig ich war und schlang die Rühreier herunter. Edward verzog angewidert das Gesicht „na, auch einen Bissen?" ich hielt ihm die Gabel entgegen.

„Nö, lass mal, ich bevorzuge dann doch lieber einen schmackhaften Wolf." Wütend starrte ich ihn an. Er wusste ganz genau wie er mich reizen konnte. Und diese Spitzen bezogen sich ganz klar auf Jake und seine Werwolf Freunde. Edward konnte Jake noch nie leiden und umgekehrt war es genauso. Es war manchmal echt schwer, allerdings war Jake jetzt so weit weg, dass dieses Thema zum Glück nicht wieder erwähnt wurde.

„Wir sollten aufbrechen" sagte Esme und so packten wir unsere Sachen und liefen das letzte Stück bis wir endlich die Grenze des Nationalparks erreicht hatten. Ein einfacher drahtiger Zaun markierte die Grenze, Edward packte mich und sprang mit einer Leichtigkeit über den knapp zwei Meter hohen Zaun, als wäre da überhaupt keiner. Kaum hatte ich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen, öffnete ich meinen Rucksack und holte den Feuerblitz heraus und schwang mich auf ihn. Das leichte vibrieren des Besens drang durch mich durch. Ich wollte endlich losfliegen.

„Kleines Wettrennen, Schwesterchen?" Edward sah mich herausfordernd an.

„Du hast keine Chance" erwiderte ich und schon im nächsten Augenblick sausten wir los. Es war so ein unendlich befreiendes Gefühl, den Wind, die Schnelligkeit und die Natur zu spüren. Meine Gedanken wurden frei. Ich dachte nun nicht mehr an die vergangenen Wochen, an Dumbledore, Harry oder meinen Vater. Ich flog mit Edward um die Wette und aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich Carlisle und Esme die uns, Hand in Hand, folgten. So ging es Weile und ich hatte Edward schon fast eingeholt, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Ich sah sogleich weshalb. Auf einer kleinen Lichtung standen ein paar Rehe und ein großer prachtvoller Hirsch. Edward bleckte seine Zähne und machte sich bereit zum Angriff. Carlisle und Esme taten es ihm gleich. „KNACK" die Horde horchte auf sahen Edward, Esme und Carlise und rannten davon. Meine Vampirfamilie zögerte keinen Augenblick und nahm die Jagd auf. Ich flog langsam hinterher, ich konnte noch nie dabei zusehen wie die Tiere ausgesaugt wurden. Ein herzzerreissender Schrei eines Rehs ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen, da entdeckte ich etwas glänzendes auf dem Waldboden. Ich stieg von meinem Feuerblitz ab um mir näher zu betrachten was da glänzte. Ein Medallion das an einer Kette hing, lag halb versteckt unter etwas Laub. Ich hob es auf uns sah es mir genauer an. Ganz hübsch, vielleicht etwas altbacken, aber mir gefiel es ganz gut. Rosalie würde es bestimmt auch gefallen. Sie stand auf so alte Sachen. Gerade als ich mir die Kette mit dem Medaillon umgehängt hatte ertönte es lauter Knall und fünf Männer (eindeutig waren es Zauberer) apparierten vor mir.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da" sagte ein dunkelhaariger mit vernarbten Gesicht zu mir. Er zeigte seine gelben Zähne mit einem gehässigen Grinsen. Der Geruch von Schweiß und Blut stieg mir in die Nase und ich musste mich beherrschen um nicht zu würgen.

„Was sucht so ein hübsches Ding hier allein im Wald?" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass sie ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit hatten und instinktiv griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab „_Expelliarmus_" rief ein blonder Typ mit verfilzten Haar,

„Ganz schön frech unsere Kleine hübsche" sagte er und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab die Konturen meines Gesichtes entlang.

„Lass - sie - in - Ruhe" Edward hatte jedes Word einzeln betont und ruhig gesagt, die Gefahr in seiner Stimme war allerdings nicht zu überhören.

„Oh noch einer, schade, wir wollten es uns mit deiner kleinen Freundin doch gemütlich machen" sagte der dunkelhaarige und fixierte Edward mit seinen Augen.

„Vielleicht sind das zwei Schlammblüter, prüf' das nach Avery" sagte der dunkelhaarige zu dem Blonden.

„Gibt es ein Problem" Carlisle und Esme traten zu Edward. Ich sah ihre Anspannung, doch Carlisle bleib wie immer die Ruhe selbst.

„Wo kommen die denn her?" zischte ein dritter, er war ganz deutlich nervös.

Ich überlegte fieberhaft wie ich meinen Zauberstab zurückbekommen würde. Ohne ihn war ich schutzlos.

„Was zum..." begann der Vierte und wurde von seinem Mitstreiter unterbrochen der nur „Vampire" zischte.

„Das ändert einiges, Blutsauger"

Edward knurrte gefährlich. Seine Muskeln waren angespannt.

„Vielleicht haben wir ihnen ihr Frühstück weggenommen, Dawlish" sagte der Blonde der Avery hieß und gröhlte los.

„Wir trinken kein Menschenblut" sagte Carlisle ruhig wir ernähren uns ausschließlich von Wildtieren." Für einen Moment schien es ihnen die Sprach verschlagen zu haben, doch dann gröhlten und johlten sie los.

„Kein Menschenblut, hast du so was schon mal gehört?" „Vegetarische Vampire" der Spott und Hohn war nicht zu überhören. Und genau das machte mich unglaublich wütend.

„Hört auf!" rief ich. Sie verstummten.

„Sieh an, sieh an, die Kleine kann ja sprechen." Avery musterte mich.

„Wie heißt du?" ich schwieg.

„Was ist das?" sein Zauberstab fuhr über das Medaillon, dass um meinem Hals hing.

„Ein Erbstück meiner Großmutter Betty" log ich.

So, so, ein Erbstück" sagte Avery langsam. „Sie ist bestimmt ein Schlammblut" sagte Dawlish zu Avery.

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher" sagte Avery „dieses Medaillon sieht danach aus, als würde es Muggeln gehören, da steckt eine Menge Magie drin. Wir sollten die Kleine zu den Malfoys bringen, dort wird dann entschieden was mit ihr geschehen wird und wir werden unsere Prämie einsacken."

„Was?" Panik ergriff mich „ich habe doch nichts getan"

„Du hast gar nichts zu melden, Kleine." sagte Avery „Wir lassen nach prüfen wer du bist und was es mit dieser Kette auf sich hat."

„Todesser" keuchte ich entsetzt.

„Na, da ist ja jemand ganz schlau" höhnte Dawlish.

Das war zu viel für Edward, er griff Dawlish und die zwei anderen an, die sogleich Flüche auf ihn, Esme und Carlisle abfeuerten.

„Edward" schrie ich völlig panisch, doch Avery packte meinen Arm und schon zog es mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg, er war mit mir disappariert.


	4. Chapter 4

Wie immer gehört hier mir nix. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :-)

Leider habe ich keinen Beta-Leser, sollten also Fragen oder Unklarheiten da sein, sagt mir bescheid, löchert mich mit Fragen, ich freue mich über jede konstruktive Kritik und Anregungen.

4. Kapitel - Unerwartetes Treffen

Wir standen vor einem herrschaftlichen Anwesen das von hohen Mauern geschützt war und ungebetene Gäste davon abhielt einzudringen.

Der Himmel hatte sich mit so dunklen Wolken zugezogen, dass man meinte es wäre schon später Abend und nicht erst früher Mittag.

Avery stupste seinen Zauberstab gegen das massive Tor und eine tiefe Stimme sprach zu uns.

„Was ist Euer Begehr"

„Ich habe eine Gefangene, wahrscheinlich ein Schlammblut und ein interessantes und wertvolles Fundstück" antwortete Avery.

„Ich bin kein Schlammblut" protestierte ich.

„Schweig" herrschte Avery mich an „du hast ab jetzt hier nichts mehr zu melden."

Er zerrte an meinem Arm und wir liefen einen schier endlos lagen Weg, bis wir zum Haus, nein eigentlich war es eine prachtvolle Villa, ankamen. Die Häuser der Cullens waren im Vergleich hierzu sehr bescheiden. Kaum hatten wir die Stufen erklommen, öffnete sich die schwere Eisentür. Ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann lukte hervor.

„Avery" sagte er knapp und musterte mich dabei.

„Wurmschwanz, hol Bellatrix, sie soll sich um unseren neuen Gast kümmern" Avery lachte. Ich zitterte und die Angst kroch langsam und unaufhörlich in mir hoch. Die Chance irgendwie zu entkommen war irgendwo bei Null.

Wurmschwanz öffnete die Tür und Avery stieß mich in die Eingangshalle hinein. Groß und mächtig und aus schwarzen Marmor, ich sah mich in der Eingangshalle um. Eine große Treppe, ebenfalls aus schwarzen Marmor führte in den 1. Stock. Ein prunkvoller Kronleuchter hing an der hohen Decke und an den Wänden spendeten Fackeln seichtes Licht. Bevor ich weitere Eindrücke sammeln konnte ertönte eine schrille Stimme die mich erstarren lies.

„Avery, was ist los, ich hoffe für dich es ist nicht wieder ein Irrtum" Das musste Bellatrix sein. Sie sah füchterlixh aus, wie eine verrückte. Lange schwarze Haare hingen ihr wirr im Gesicht und ihre großen Augen hatten etwas Wahnsinniges an sich.

„Wir haben in den Wäldern dieses Gör gefunden und sie hatte das bei sich" Avery hielt das Medaillon hoch und Bellatrix' Augen wurden noch größer.

„Sie war in Begleitung von drei Vampiren die sich nicht von Menschenblut ernähren, sie gehörten zusammen"

„Vampire" wiederholte Bellatrix leise.

Sie sah vom Medaillon zu mir.

„Woher hast Du das" Sie hatte Avery das Medaillon aus der Hand gerissen und hielt es mir vor die Nase.

Ich versuchte mich aus Averys Griff loszureissen, aber er war zu stark.

„Sie ist ne ganz Wilde" Avery schenkte mir ein schleimiges Grinsen.

Bellatrix musterete mich weiter „Du kommst mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Sag mir deinen Namen" herrschte Bellatrix mich an.

Ich schwieg.

„Nun wenn du keine meiner Fragen beantwortest, dann wird es wohl darauf hinauslaufen, dich zum Reden zu zwingen. Avery lass mich mit ihr allein" Und bevor ich überhaupt realisierte was Bellatrix meinte, zog sie Ihren Zauberstab und kreischte „_Crucio_".

Schmerz, unerträglicher Schmerz, überall an und in meinem Körper und ich schrie vor Schmerzen, wie ich noch nie geschriehen hatte.

Bellatrix lachte, sie hatte ihren Spaß.

„Woher hast Du das Medaillon?" Ihr Ton wurde schärfer.

Ich kauerte mich zusammen und wollte nur, dass diese Schmerzen aufhörten.

„Wurmschwanz, geh und hol mir Snievellus, vielleicht macht er sich endlich mal nützlich und kennst das kleine Biest hier". Wurmschwanz der herbeigeeilt kam stockte kurz und sagte „Aber Bellatrix, bist du sicher das..." „Sei still und tu was ich dir gesagt habe, sonst ergeht es dir nicht anders als ihr." unterbrach sie Wurmschwanz barsch.

„Jawohl, ich gehe ja schon" sagte Wurmschwanz und verschwand.

„Woher hast du dieses Medaillon?" kreischte Bellatrix mich an. Ich schwieg, kein Ton kam über meine Lippen.

„_Crucio_" Ich schrie. Unerträgliche Schmerzen.

„_Crucio_" Ich wollte sterben. Erlöst werden.

„Du wünscht mich zu sehen, Bellatrix. Womit willst du mir diesesmal auf den Nerv gehen" die dunkle Stimme kam mir so vertraut vor. Ich keuchte vor Schmerzen und kauerte auf dem kalten Boden.

„Severus" sagte Bellatrix. Severus? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Ich brachte meine letzten Kräfte zusammen und hob meinen Kopf etwas um zu sehen, wer da gesprochen hatte. Meine Schmerzen setzten für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aus. Da stand mein Vater, Severus Snape. Er sah noch genauso aus wie damals im Denkarium, nur ein paar Jahre älter.

„Sag mir, wer das ist" sagte Bellatrix schrill.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun" schnarrte mein Vater Bellatrix an.

„Weil sie dies hier..." Bellatrix ließ das Medaillon vor der Nase meines Vaters baumeln „...dabei hatte, und bisher hat sie, außer zu schreien, noch kein Wort gesagt." Sie warf mir einen bösen Blick zu.

„Das Schreien hat sie dann wohl dir zu verdanken." sagte mein Vater. Er wandt den Blick von Bellatrix, ging auf mich zu sah mich an und erstarrte für einen kurzen Augenblick. So, als könne er nicht glauben was er sah. Im nächsten Moment hatte er wieder den durchdringenden Blick aufgelegt und seine schwarzen Augen, die den meinen so unglaublich ähnlich waren, waren kalt. Hatte er mich erkannt? Dumbledore hatte immer wieder betont wie sehr ich meiner Mutter ähnlich sah und dass ich die gleichen Augen hätte wie mein Vater.

„Das ist Miss McKenzie" sagte mein Vater „Sie ist reinblütig und das Medaillon ein altes Erbstück. Der Dunkle Lord wäre nicht erfreut, wenn er wüsste dass du Reinblüter quälst, Bellatrix. Hat der Dunkle Lord zudem dir nicht aufgtragen zu Gringotts zu fahren um etwas dort für ihn zu erledigen?" Bellatrix riss entsetzt die Augen auf.

„Du wagst es so mit mir zu reden?" Sie funkelte ihn böse an. Doch mein Vater lächelte nur Bellatrix herablassend an. „In der Tat, Bellatrix, das tue ich"

„Bring sie hinunter in die Kerker, wir entscheiden später was mit ihr wird" Bellatrix war schon fast an der Tür, als sie sich noch mal umdrehte und ihren Zauberstab auf mich richtete „_Stupo_r". Ich flog gegen eine Wand, prallte mit dem Kopf dagegen und sank zu Boden dann wurde mir schwarz vor Augen.

Ein rascheln ließ mich aus der Bewusstlosigkeiten erwachen. Ich konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Jede Faser meines Körpers tat weh. Mein Kopf wurde sanft angehoben und etwas an meine Lippen gehalten. Wenige Tropfen einer Flüssigkleit gelangten in meinen Mund, dann wurde mein Kopf wieder sanft hingelegt. Nach einigen Sekunden zwang ich mich dazu meine Augen zu öffnen und sah meinen Vater am anderen Ende des Raumes auf dem Fußboden sitzen, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er war wie damals in der Erinnerung ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, schwarze Hose, schwarzer Gehrock. Die schwarzen Haare die im ins Gesicht fielen machten ihn noch blasser. Und nun erinnerte ich mich wieder was geschehen war. Carlisle, Esme und Edward, wir haben im Nationalpark gecampt. Mein wettrennen mit Edward auf meinem Feuerblitz, das Medaillon dass ich auf dem Waldboden gefunden habe, die Todesser die direkt bei mir apparierten meinen Zauberstab mir entwendetetn und mich hierher brachten, wo eine gewisse Bellatrix mich mit dem Cruciatus Fluch folterte und mir letztendlich noch einen Schockzauber verpasste. Um dem ganzen noch die Krone aufzusetzen traf ich hier zudem auf meinem Vater dem ich jetzt gerade in die Augen sah. Doch beor meine Gedanken Weiterkreisen konnten sprach mein Vater zu mir.

„Wie heißt Du" seine Stimme zitterte leicht.

„Sarah" antwortete ich wahrheitsgetreu. Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht. Dann wusste ich es ,_Veritaserum_'. Er hatte mir tatsächlich ,_Veritaserum_' gegeben. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

„Wann wurdest Du geboren?"

„Am achtundzwanzigsten Mai Neunzehnhundertachtundziebzig" Er will sich vergewissen, ob ich auch wirklich ich bin. Und ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Seit fast sechtzehn Jahren wurde er in dem Glauben gelassen, dass ich tot sei. Ich sah meiner Mutter zu ähnlich. Und nachdem ich ihm mein Geburtsdatum gesagt hatte, stand er auf, ging zu mir herüber und kniete sich vor mich hin. Das musste man ihm zweifellos anerkennen, er hatte Stil. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich auf allen Vieren zu ihm gerobbt.

„Wer sind deine Eltern" er flüsterte die Frage.

„Lily Evans und Severus Snape" ich sah im fest in die Augen.

„Du lebst".

„Ich lebe" bestätigte ich.

„Aber deine Mutter..." begann er „... Ist tot" beendete ich den Satz.

„Ich habe überlebt. Dumbledore hat mich damals weggebracht."

„Dieser alte Narr" sagte mein Vater und sah mich fassungslos an.

Ich hob meine Hand und legte sie auf seine warme Wange. „Hi Dad" sagte ich leise „Unser erstes Treffen habe ich mir eigentlich anders vorgestellt" Tränen rannen mir über die Wangen, ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich habe meinen Vater nach über 16 Jahren wiedergetroffen. Und endlich nahm er mich in den Arm.

Im nächsten Moment gab es einen Ohrenbetäubenden Knall. Mein Vater stand auch schon mit gezückten Zauberstab bereit zum Angriff. Die massive Kerkertür wurde aus den Angeln gehoben und weggeschleudert. Wo vorher die Tür war stand nun „EDWARD" ich wollte zu ihm laufen, doch mir taten sämliche Arme und Beine weh, ich war einfach zu schwach und so ging ich langsam auf Edward zu. Dankbar nahm ich seine eiskalte Hand. „Edward, das ist mein Vater, er ist..."

„...Der Mann der Dumbledore getötet hat." beendete Edward den Satz ohne meinen Vater dabei aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Was?" war er denn ganz verrückt geworden? „Das ist doch absurd". Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Mein Vater schwieg.

„Dad?" surreal, das war so surreal. Es musste sich um einen ganz schrecklichen Irrtum halten.

„Woher willst du das denn überhaupt Wissen, Edward?"

„Emmet hat ein Gespräch von seinen Freunden mitbekommen" Edward spie die Worte aus und er sah gefährlich dabei aus.

„Emmet? Aber woher..."  
„Alice" sagte Edward knapp. Natürlich Alice.

Klitzekleines Review?


End file.
